


Mabel is a slut

by thetryhard



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 8 and younger sluts, F/M, Lolicon, Multi, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Younger characters, dipper has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetryhard/pseuds/thetryhard
Summary: This is my first story I posted on the internet. And I was very horny when I was writing this lolicon, toddlercon, and I'm not good at spelling.





	Mabel is a slut

Grunkle Stan and Mabel were peacefully sleeping on the yellow arm chair that was in the TV room. Dipper saw them and smiled before heading up in the attic.

However as soon as he left, Grunkle Stan and Mabel stood up and Mabel was immediately pushed to her knees.

"Suck it quickly sweetie" Mabel unzipped her Grunkle's pants and stroked his cock before spitting on it. She bobbed her head up and down on his giant penis.

"Aw yeah. You're the best slut sweetie. Even better than that whore Wendy" she began to jack him off while sucking him.

"Am I doing good Stan?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes baby. C'mon, keep sucking until I cum down your throat" Stan began face-fucking her. Mabel felt his strong hands force her head further down on his cock.

She sucked it furiously as she fondled his balls. Stan pulled his cock away, making a little bridge of precum before slamming his cock in her mouth and cumming.

Mabel swallowed all the cum and licked it off her chin. Stan rubbed the tip of his cock on her lips with cum. He then slapped her.

"Fuckin slut. Next morning, I'll be fucking you got it"  
"Got it" Mabel licked his balls as Stan sat back down in his chair.

Mabel fell asleep with Stans cock on top of her head.

Stan smiled as he jacked off on her head. Cum leaked down her face to her boobs. He took off her sweater and pants.

He turned her around and doggy fucked her. Mabel still asleep and moaning Stan slapped her ass. Mabel woke up from that she smiled"having fun daddy?" she said Stan said nothing and kept pounding Mabel after a couple of minutes Stan flip her on her back and fucked her harder and faster "FUCK" she yelled as she moaned "not so loud, dipper might come down here" Mabel thought about it and wanted her twin to fuck her with Stan. Mabel started to moan louder Stan slapped her face and said "shut the fuck up your my slut no one but me" he went harder making her cum. Waddles was in the kitchen sleeping and heard Mabel moan, he looked in the living room and saw Mabel getting fucked by Stan and her cumming. Stan fucked her a couple minutes more before Cumming inside her Stan fell asleep and Mable still horny and see's waddles and called him to her. Waddles went to her and let him lick her pussy making her moan, waddles having a mutation that he has a human cock Got horny and started to fuck her Mabel was surprised by his big fat human cock and let him fuck her hard and fast. Mabel moaned and moaned and after 2hours of fucking waddles cummed inside her and the three fell asleep Mabel still naked and had waddles dick still in her. Dipper seen Mabel get fucked by a pig and was horny.

Meanwhile upstair's when Mabel was getting fucked

Wendy swallowed all of Dipper's cum and kissed his balls. "Nice load of semen you got there Dipping sauce" She said, falling asleep with his cock in her mouth. Dipper still up and horny. He flipped her on her back and fucked her hard and fast Wendy still asleep moaned and cummed. Dipper started to kiss her to keep her from moaning to loud and ripped her shirt off and sucked on her nipples. Dipper close to Cumming he went faster and harder and after a couple of minutes later he cummed inside her dipper heard a loud moan from downstairs so he fucked Wendy a few more minutes before he wanted to check up out Wendy woke up 10 minutes after he came inside her and felt him fuck her like theirs no tomorrow. Wendy moaned and said "I want to be on top". That scared dipper he cummed inside her and Wendy yelled out and then got on top of dipper and rode him fast and hard and said "who said you could cum inside me" still feeling his cum inside her and getting more wet and cummed hard and fell asleep. Dipper almost forgot about the loud moan and went to the living room and saw Mabel moaning and waddles fucking her to oblivion. Dipper got horny and started to masturbate to it after an hour of seeing them fuck dipper was going to go in and fuck Mabel but waddles cummed inside mabel and fell asleep with his human dick still in her. Dipper thought of a way to get waddles out of Mabel without waking the pig, he then went in to Stan's office and found sleeping pill dipper then put one inside waddles mouth and he ate it. Then he went to Stan and put it in his mouth, dipper then pulled waddles out of Mabel. Waddles still woke up and tried fucking Mabel's tight little pussy dipper grabbed waddles and thrown him outside waddles still horny looked around and seen a little girl and fucked both of them. Mabel wants a dick in her she starts to masturbate in her sleep. dipper got hard and slowly put his dick in her Mabel still wet from getting fucked by her trusted uncle and pet. slipped right in and put her on her back with her hands on top of her head. He started to go faster and harder with each thrusts. Mabel started to moan louder and dipper then cummed inside her and pulled out and cummed on her asshole Mabel still asleep cums and it drips on her asshole dipper then put his dick on her asshole and slapped her in the face and she woke up and got wet but see's someone she thought it was Stan said"want more already daddy" dipper then pushed his dick in her ass she moaned from pleasure and said"DEEPER, HARDER WREAK ME!" Dipper did as she says and fucks her good Mabel has her eyes closed wondering why Stan was more harder and bigger she said "Does anal make you bigger and harder daddy?" Dipper thinking she was asleep still, he knows Mabel fucks there dad a lot back home and dipper fucks there mom and girl babysitters Mabel gives blowjobs to the boy babysitters. Mabel cummed twice and her third time dipper close to Cumming grabs Mabel's legs and puts them over his shoulder's Mabel screams"DADDY!!!" dipper cums inside her ass Mabel grabs his dick and gives him a blowjob deepthroating him Mabel then gets up and puts her pussy on his face while deepthroating his dick he licks and fingers her ass and pussy he starts to suck her clit still fingering her pussy Mabel Cumming and fell asleep with his dick in her mouth he carries her to there room with Wendy still naked he puts Mabel on top of Wendy there pussys rubbing against each other dipper puts his dick in between them and starts to thrust Wendy and Mabel start kissing each other. Wendy thinking its dipper Mabel thinking its Stan but Mabel realize its Wendy not Stan and both of them get wet they start to feel each other up. All three of them cum they both scoop the cum and lick it off there fingers dipper fell asleep but still hard. Mabel and Wendy start to give him a blowjob and deepthroat him until he cums so they decided to fuck him until he cums Wendy went first but she cums as soon as she put his dick in her so then goes hard and fast Mabel masturbating couldn't wait any longer so she got on top of his face dipper then woke up and started to eat her out and finger her holes. Wendy cummed three times and was kissing Mabel, Wendy fainted from Cumming to much and still had his dick in her so Mabel push Wendy off of him and Mabel put his cock in her and went fast and said "why won't you cum" dipper then grabbed her hips and went faster and said" Cause your going to slow" he pulled out put his dick in her ass and went harder and faster then before Mabel cummed four times already fell asleep so dipper fucked her for an hour and cummed on Mabel and Wendy faces and tits and fell asleep. 

Next morning...

Stan woke up and seen Mabel was gone and saw a cum trail going upstairs he said" you can't run from me" he seen it end at the twins door he snuck into their room were he found Wendy and Mabel and dipper all naked and the girls had cum pouring out there pussys he got mad at dipper for taking Mabel but got hard seeing Wendy and Mabel so he put them both on Mabel's bed and starts eating out Mabel and Wendy both moaning he then grabbed his dick and put it in Mabel she moaned" Dipper it's to early, fuck me when it breakfasts" Stan then cummed in her mouth and went to Wendy who was masturbating in her sleep he took her hand and licked it and started to fuck her hard Wendy moaned Stan went and cummed in her and Went downstairs and got a heart attack and died. Two hours later the trio woke up and gave him a double blowjob and titjob after 10 minutes he cummed in there mouths and they went downstairs and found Stan with his dick out Mabel gave him a blowjob but he didn't get hard so they checked his pulse and there was nothing they called 911 and they came and took Stan to the hospital and said he dead from a heart attack. They did not have a funeral a couple weeks later soos was the new boss and Mabel wanted more money she gave him a blowjob and gave her 20$ she then went to the mall and got glitter and seen Pacifica and told her to come to the shack she agreed and 2 hours later she showed up and black out when she woke up see was tied up to a chair and saw Mabel and Wendy and dipper fucking she got wet but tried to get out of the rope but Mabel notice her and said "hello like what you see" Pacifica realized she was naked and Mabel started to finger her and kiss her she got more wet and moaned loud dipper and Wendy turned and keep fucking Pacifica got jealous and yelled to let her go Mabel then said "will you run away" she said" no" Mabel let her go and she went to Wendy and dipper and sat on dipper face he was surprised but started to eat her out she was moaning a lot so Wendy kissed her and Mabel felt left out she got a double ended dildo and put it in her and went to Wendy and put it in her ass Wendy screamed and moaned and went faster she cummed 5 times already but keep going until she fell asleep Mabel was rubbing his tip she was just about to put it in her Pacifica pushed her and put it inside her she was not a virgin she had sex with her dad when she was 3. She fucked him hard and fast Mabel got up and licked her asshole Pacifica got tighter soon came on his dick now it was Mabel's turn she faster and faster making him cum in her and she kept going and cummed soos came to the twins bedroom and seen them naked her remembered Pacifica and Wendy when they were little slut's he grabbed Pacifica and fucked her tight pussy still asleep cummed on his 9" cock he fingered her asshole and he cummed inside her and left. The next morning dipper woke up and all 3 of the girls were sucking his 12" dick and cummed on their faces and went downstairs and saw Soos fucking a 3 year old girl they called 911 and when they got there Soos cummed inside her tight little pussy they grabbed him and took him to jail for life. Dipper and the girls got custody of the girl because she was Soos daughter and after a couple hours later they all were fucking her holes she told them how her dad told her he fucked her since she was 2 months old my mom didn't know he was doing. When they sleep he would rub her small clit her mom would rub her clit to when Soos was at work. When Soos left to work melody will grab a vibrator and put it in her small tight asshole she would cum fast melody just got to horny and grabbed a strap on and fucked her asshole her mom took her anal virginity and her dad pussy virginity. Her mom went hard her being to young to remember anything was told by her parents how they would fuck her like a slut she would get wet from the story's. She cummed already and her dad came home early and saw melody fucking their baby's asshole he took out his dick and fucked her pussy the baby came 12 times already and still wants to get fucked her parents got tired and fell asleep with her dads dick in her and her moms strap on in her tight asshole the next morning she woke and her parents left for work but Soos fucked her and cummed in her she still can feel the cum inside her rubbed her clit her babysitter watching her masturbate got hard and grabbed her and fuck her pussy he slapped her ass and started fingering her tight asshole she cummed hard and got tighter he came inside and left her naked with cum pouring out of her pussy he rubbed her clit until her parents came back from work they seen him eating her out and they paid him and he left they grabbed the sleeping baby and put a vibrator in her asshole. Later her mom died in a car crash Soos sad he fucked her until he went to jail. They all cummed in her and they fell asleep dipper still had her on top of him with his dick in her, she started to move her hips alittle in her sleep. When dipper woke up saw Mabel eat the girls asshole he started to fuck her the girl woke up and felt something in her asshole and cummed. Wendy got on dippers face and kissed the girl she said her name was Alexis and Mabel left to her friends the 3 fucked until the 2 girls fell asleep when Mabel got back her friends were masturbating one of her friends was named candy she was 8 years old and her other friend was named grenda she is 8 years old with a normal voice Mabel said she found them on the officers car getting fucked by them she watched them moan and cum for hours and finally the officers cummed inside them they left the slut's to lay on a tree stump and left Mabel got gnomes to carry them to the shack but they did it on a deal Mabel will fuck all 2000 of them for 2 days she agreed they woke up and they were at the house were they will fuck dipper they got wet when they got in they seen them fucking they just watched. dipper seen them and cummed inside the girl and asked who are they Mabel said my friends he nodded and fucked Wendy Mabel took her "friends" to the woods were Mabel called the gnomes they seen the girls naked and grabbed them and fucked all there tight holes Mabel went back to the mystery shack. She seen them in the living room Alexis on dippers dick Wendy rubbing her clit Mabel went to Wendy and ate her out and they fucked happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
